


Now Comes The Night

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-05
Updated: 2006-04-05
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Somebody isn't sleeping too well these days!!!!   Set during season three





	Now Comes The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This one wouldn't let me be......so I had to write it!!!!   Reviews are always welcome good or bad                     Thanks     kimmiekt  


* * *

Something is not right here........it seems too dark in this space and I have this feeling that maybe I shouldn't even be where I am.

Hmm......I pull the sheets up tighter over my body because suddenly I feel myself shiver from the cold in this room.  Lights fill the room briefly from the passing traffic and I am able to see that I am in a place that is not home. I don't think it ever will be if I'm honest with myself.

 

A body that I am only slightly aware of reaches out and pulls me closer for warmth but it does nothing for me.  I'm not sure when I started shaking but it won't seem to stop.  Closing my eyes I remember a body that once pulled me close, even when he didn't know he was doing it....I pretend that it is him and that I can smell him and taste him on my lips but it's all a damn lie!!!

 

When did it get so fucked up?  I don't know if I can stop this train of thought right now and maybe I shouldn't.  Just lay here and let the night come and go while I pretend that I'm somwhere else and with someone else.  I'm sure he is having no trouble sleeping right now.....probably drank and fucked until he passed out.  

 

Arms are pulling me closer and I hear him sigh my name...."Justin"  I want to move away from him.....from all of this but I'm almost at the edge now and I think it is starting to work I can make myself believe that he is someone that he is not even if it's just for a little while,right?  Then the night will be over and in the morning.........

 

 

 

 

3am.......blank eyes stare at the clock and wait for what?  The door to open? or maybe for the night to be over?  Either option sounds pretty good right now.  One minute later and you just know that the night is going to drag on and on but this is what you wanted,right?

 

You got what you wanted and now everyting is back to normal.......hmmm....that must be why it feels so damn cold in this bed even though you have the covers pulled up around you.  Something you know you never had to do before and when the hell did you start shaking anyway?

 

Must have had every hot guy in the place tonight too....just had to close your eyes and pretend they were all someone else......how pathetic is that!!  Pull the pillow over your head and try to block out the thoughts in your head for a minute but you can't stop them.  I'm sure he isn't having any trouble sleeping tonight...wrapped in the arms of someone who can give him everything you couldn't.

 

Mercifully, you can feel the effects of the drinking and the drugging starting to take you to sleep and finally end this night.  The only thing is, and you realise it just before your eyes finally close......is that you have to face another one. 


End file.
